Melodia mieszka we mnie.
JuliaJuka876 (dyskusja) 12:43, gru 28, 2014 (UTC)Piosenka Finałowy Show jest wykonana przez zespół Rainbooms. Ta piosenka jest wykorzystana w filmie pt: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock. Kwestie mówione nie zostały uwzględnione '' : 'Dazzlings' :: wokalizują : 'Dazzle' :: Miło widzieć was :: Powtórzmy jeszcze raz :: Rządzimy my :: Czas dla rywali zły : 'Dazzlings' :: wokalizują :: My tworzymy dźwięk :: Który budzi lęk :: Chociaż chcecie wiać :: Musicie w miejscu stać :: Dajcie teraz znak :: Że nas podziwiacie :: Krzyczcie głośno tak :: Bardzo nam tego brak :: Nie czekajcie :: Popierajcie :: Nikt nie przeszkodzi nam : 'Rainbooms' :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :: Melodia mieszka we mnie :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh : 'Sparkle' :: Nie musi wcale tłum :: Dopingować mnie :: Ja czegoś poza sławą :: Tak naprawdę chcę : 'Rainbooms' :: Jedno pragnienie mam :: Żeby zaśpiewać wam :: Bo właśnie ta muzyka :: Prosto wnika w serce me :: Smutki na aut (Aut!) :: Wolności zew, yeah :: Zawołaj to (To!) :: Niech porwie mnie, yeah :: Gdy muzyka w sercu gra :: Gdy ją czujesz, czuję ja :: Więc chwyć ją dziś, niech trwa. :: Adagio Dazzle: :: A zatem Rainbooms. :: Chcą zamienić w to najprawdziwszą bitwę zespołów? To niech tak będzie. ::: 'Dazzlings' :::: Teraz każdy wie :::: Dobrze o tym, że :::: Już najwyższy czas :::: By pokonać w końcu was! ::: piosenka z wokalizacjami „Rainbooms walczą” ::: na perkusji ::: 'Shimmer' :::: Nie uda ci się złamać mnie :::: Nie wydrzesz tego, co w swym sercu mam :::: Być z przyjaciółmi stale chcę :::: A popularność niepotrzebna nam ::: 'Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle' :::: Musicie dzielnie znieść :::: Muzyki naszej treść :::: Co z siłą bomby może wszystko wokół zmieść :::: Przyjaźni naszej blask :::: Osłabił mocno was :::: Powtórzmy jeszcze raz! ::: 'Rainbooms' :::: Niech muzyka w sercach gra :::: Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma :::: Razem gramy i nie damy :::: Przybyć nocy za dnia :::: Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon :::: Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron :::: O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi :::: Jej ton :::: Jej ton! ::: 'i Rainbooms' :::: Niech muzyka w sercach gra :::: Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma :::: Razem gramy i nie damy :::: Przybyć nocy za dnia :::: Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon :::: Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron :::: O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi :::: Jej ton :::: Jej ton! :::: Jej ton!!! :::: (Piosenka w wersji angielskiej) ::::: 'Dazzlings' :::::: wokalizują ::::: 'Dazzle' :::::: Welcome to the show :::::: We're here to let you know :::::: Our time is now :::::: Your time is running out ::::: 'Dazzlings' :::::: wokalizują :::::: Feel the wave of sound :::::: As it crashes down :::::: You can't turn away :::::: We'll make you wanna stay :::::: We will be adored :::::: Tell us that you want us :::::: We won't be ignored :::::: It's time for our reward :::::: Now you need us :::::: Come and heed us :::::: Nothing can stop us now ::::: 'Rainbooms' :::::: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :::::: I've got the music in me :::::: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::::: 'Sparkle' :::::: Don't need to hear a crowd :::::: Cheering out my name :::::: I didn't come here seeking :::::: Infamy or fame ::::: 'Rainbooms' :::::: The one and only thing :::::: That I am here to bring :::::: Is music, is the music :::::: Is the music in my soul :::::: Gonna break out (Out!) :::::: Set myself free, yeah :::::: Let it all go (Go!) :::::: Just let it be, yeah :::::: Find the music in your heart :::::: Let the music make you start :::::: To set yourself apart ::::: 'Dazzlings' :::::: What we have in store :::::: All we want and more :::::: We will break on through :::::: Now it's time to finish you! ::::: na perkusji ::::: 'Shimmer' :::::: You're never gonna bring me down :::::: You're never gonna break this part of me :::::: My friends are here to bring me 'round :::::: Not singing just for popularity ::::: 'Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle' :::::: We're here to let you know :::::: That we won't let it go ::::: 'Rainbooms' :::::: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow ::::: 'Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle' :::::: And you can try to fight :::::: But we have got the light of friendship on our side! ::::: 'Rainbooms' :::::: Got the music in our hearts :::::: We're here to blow this thing apart :::::: And together, we will never :::::: Be afraid of the dark :::::: Here to sing our song out loud :::::: Get you dancing with the crowd :::::: As the music of our friendship :::::: Survives :::::: Survives! ::::: 'i Rainbooms''' :::::: Got the music in our hearts :::::: We're here to blow this thing apart :::::: And together, we will never :::::: Be afraid of the dark :::::: Here to sing our song out loud :::::: Get you dancing with the crowd :::::: As the music of our friendship :::::: Survives :::::: Survives!! :::::: SURVIVES!!! Kategoria:Piosenka Welcome to the Show